An operating unit, which is to be operated by a customer, of an ATM includes a display unit and a touch panel. Further, in order to improve the detection accuracy of the touch panel, the touch panel and the display unit need to be disposed with no gap therebetween and need to be fixed to a main body of the ATM after the positions of the touch panel and the display unit are adjusted so as not to interfere with a front cover. A structure related to the position adjustment has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-230567)).
Further, in order to obtain a reaction force when a customer presses the touch panel, it is preferable that the back side of the operating unit be further pressed by stoppers.
Conventionally, the positioning structure has a configuration shown in FIG. 4. That is, an adjusting bracket 102 and stoppers 103a and 103b mounted on the adjusting bracket are disposed on the back side of an operating unit 101 in order to obtain a reaction force against the pressing of a customer in a direction of an arrow A.
Further, the adjusting bracket 102 is configured to be fixable to a fixing bracket 104 by fixing screws 105a and 105b that are mounted in rectangular holes 106a and 106b. 
Furthermore, in order to position the operating unit 101 and the stoppers 103a and 103b, the fixing screws 105a and 105b are fixed to the fixing bracket 104 after the fastening positions of the fixing screws are adjusted in a direction of an arrow B along the rectangular holes 106a and 106b formed at the adjusting bracket 102.